shinobi_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puppet Technique
The Puppet Technique is a unique ninjutsu fighting style; this technique uses chakra threads to control puppets like marionettes. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. Both Chiyo and Sasori demonstrated the ability to control entire puppets perfectly using just one thread. While most puppeteers (傀儡使い, kugutsutsukai) would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger), Sasori's self-modification allowed him to control up to one hundred puppets at a time. Another weakness is that a puppet's movement is dependent on the will of the user, and as such there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response. Strengths The Art of Puppetry is a Ninjutsu type with few weaknesses. As a weapon-based area of Ninjutsu, this style is incredibly versatile, as there is an almost endless selection of weapons a puppet can possess. Many puppeteers throughout history have even found ways to make every part of their puppet into a weapon. Another strength that those with the Puppet Technique possess is the ability to control their puppet from a distance, giving the puppeteer the upper hand in battle. Weaknesses Though the art of Puppetry is a versatile art with few weaknesses, there are indeed weaknesses-- like with every other art. For example: The aspect of long-ranged fighting is an incredible advantage, but it is a double-edged sword. Because of their dependence of long range fighting, most puppeteers do not train themselves physically, and thus do not tend to perfom closed-quarters combat-- such as Taijutsu or close range Bukijutsu. The puppet's movements are also dependent on the Puppeteer, meaning there is a small bit of lag in the puppets' movements. Though skilled puppeteers can reduce this lag to near instant, the lag is still there. Puppet Rules and Regulations for Shinobi Chronicles: Puppet Level: Your Puppet Level refers to the classifications of a Puppet from C-Rank to S-Rank. These classifications are directly dependent on the Shinobi Rank of the Puppeteer. For Example: *If a Puppeteer holds the Rank of Genin, that Puppeteer would not likely be able to handle the power of an S-Rank Puppet such as "Scorpion" or "Chikamatsu's Ten Fingers". This is something to consider when using a Puppet from the actual Manga/Anime series. Puppets of your own design will be ranked in time regardless of your rank due to your skill with the puppet as well as the weapons and features the your puppet has come to possess. Puppet Proficiency: A Puppeteer's Puppet Proficiency is relative to how many puppets the user can wield at a given time. This stat is directly linked to a Puppeteer's Ninjutsu Stat Score. Weapon Guidelines: The weapon guidelines for Puppets in Shinobi Chronicles are simple and fair. The weapons of a puppet depend on its ability to hold them. Also, puppets should not only have weapons. Puppets are art. Make them creative, and switch them up. Puppets are for more than just fighting. As the player, you are allowed to add non-weapon features. Keep in mind that these take away what are called "Feature Points". Feature Points are the basis of the Point-System used for Weapons and Features to be utilized in a puppet. Here is a basic List of Weaponized and Non-Weaponized Features. If there is a feature that is not on the list, bring it up to an admin, and we will update the list to accomidate those with the need for a feature. Please keep suggested and proposed features within the bounds of reason and logic for the series. Your "Feature Points" are part of an organized system where the maximum point count stops at 30. Your puppet's maximum point score depends on how large or small your puppet is as well. Weapons: *Blue Weapons (Classification for Single-Handed Weapons) - 4 Points *Orange Weapons (Classification for Dual Sets of Weapons) - 5 Points *Red Weapons (Classifications for Great Weapons) - 6 Points *Yellow Weapons (Classification for Launcher and Projectile Weapons x30) - 5 Points *Green Weapons (Classification for Pole-Arm Weapons) - 6 Points *Black Weapons (Classification for Hidden Blades x5) - 7 Points *Purple Weapons (Classification for Poison Bombs, Gas, and Syringes) - 6 Points *Grey Weapons (Classification for Gunpowder Weapons) - 8 Points *Silver Weapons (Classification for Chain Weapons) - 4 Points Features: *Recording Device - 3 Points *Poison All Weapons - 3 Points *Extra Pair of Limbs (If Humanoid) - 1 Point *Chakra Enhancement (One Weapon) - 5 Points *Armor Capability (Controlled from Inside) - 5 Points *Flight Mechanism - 3 Points *Shield Panel - 4 Points *Speed Boost (Increase in Puppet's SpeedStackable) - 3 Points *Power Boost (Increase in Puppet's OffenseStackable) - 3 Points *Defense Boost (Increase in Puppets DurabilityStackable) - 3 Points Element Scrolls: *Earth - 5 Points *Fire - 5 Points *Wind - 5 Points *Water - 5 Points *Lightning - 5 Points Puppet Stats: A Puppet's Stats are determined by the body type of the puppet slong with the weapons and features that are equipped to it. Feature Stats: Your feature stats are the augmentation that each feature gives to a Puppet Frame. Weapon Stat Table: Features Stat Table: Puppet Databook: The Puppet Databook is the reference book of all puppets-- created or found-- that are currently being used by Puppeteers in the RP. Restrictions: *Puppetry is a Sunagakure-Only Ability Tree (Unless a Puppeteer either goes Rogue, or teaches a Shinobi of another village). *Puppeteers are not allowed Chakra Natures. That is what Element Scrolls are for. * *